The present invention relates to systems for compounding drugs and in particular to systems that reduce operator exposure to drug ingredients during such compounding.
Medical drugs must often be prepared from base ingredients close to the time when they are administered in order to provide for maximum efficacy. For this reason, it is desirable to be able to prepare drug admixtures in a medical care environment such as a hospital or the like. For some drugs, however, the base ingredients can present risks to personnel who may be accidentally exposed to those ingredients particularly in concentrated form. This risk normally requires the use of specially trained personnel and in some cases a separate facility in which such admixtures can be created such as removes the mixing process from patients and hospital staff or the like.